TISSUE CORE ABSTRACT The availability of human tissues is a necessity for the conduct of experiments within the program project. The goals of this Core Laboratory are (i) to acquire, maintain and replenish a repository of tissue samples (fresh, snap-frozen or in tissue fixative) for use by the investigators, and (ii) to maintain accurate records of tissues acquired, status of tissue samples in the repository, disposition of samples, consent forms associated with obtained tissues, and relevant clinical information in a manner that protects personal health information and identification.